Regrets
by raneko.Otaku
Summary: angsty Narnia drabble in Edmund's pov. Based on movies. takes place after battle in VoDT but before they leave narnia...not really anything life-changing, but not too horrible either. If ur bored and just looking for something to do, plz give this a go


Hello hello! Here's a kinda angsty story told in Edmund's point of view, of course! This is based on the movie and is after the battle in Voyage of Dawn Treader but before they leave Narnia. Didn't really turn out the way I wanted. I wanted it sadder and more heart-wrenching...and longer, but it's what I have.

This was writen to clear my head. Let me know what you think!

I do NOT own Narnia, only this story. Enjoy~

* * *

Dark eyes gazed over the tranquil water, the last rays of the sun casting an array of fuschia, mauve, and amber hues on the gentle waves. A salty, warm breeze danced through dark locks, as if playing with it for the last time. Edmund Pevensie let out a soft sigh.

Not many people knew just how attached he had grown to Narnia. He would never be as devoted to it as Lucy, he doubted anyone could, but it had grown on him. He would miss it.

He would miss the Narnians, the light-hearted celebrations, the way the trees danced, the sight of the sea, the smell of the wind, the little creeks that bubbled to greet him awake on nights when he camped outside, the camaraderie of hunting trips, the animals, just the feel of the land beneath his feet. It had all become part of him. To leave it behind was like losing an arm, or leaving his heart behind. His spirit- he knew- would always remain in Narnia.

The melancholic air about him was what prompted Lucy, his ever-observant sister, to approach him.

"Ed," she called softly.

Edmund inclined his head- though his gaze remained fixed on the sea- in reply, fully aware of why she spoke to him.

"Ed," she called again, "we won't really-"

"I know, Luce," he interrupted her in a voice to soft she almost didn't hear him.

"I know," he repeated.

They were both silent, watching the waves, before Lucy spoke again.

"Do you regret anything?"

The older boy breathed out and gripped the rails of the ship. "I suppose."

"I regret not seeing our other friends and not having this adventure with them," Lucy voiced. "I regret not seeing the lampost." She gave a small smile.

Edmund's smile mirrored hers.

"I regret not having enough time," she continued. "There was so much I wanted to do."

"Yeah," her brother muttered, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Why do you think Aslan put this rule in place, Ed? We all love Narnia. Why couldn't we just keep visiting like we always do?"

"...I don't know. Perhaps he thought we should just remain true to one world."

"But why? I will always remain true to Narnia, with or without leaving." Lucy was frowning now.

"As we all will, Luce. Maybe it's for our own good."

"But-"

"You lot will catch a cold if you don't head inside," a new voice cut in.

Both Pevensie's turned to find Caspian heading towards them.

"We're not that fragile, Caspian," Edmund grumbled.

"Of course not, your highnesses," he teased with a small mocking bow. "I'm just concerned for your your health is all."

Lucy lightly punched his arm. "Then you should head inside as well, _King_ Caspian."

He chuckled. "Lucy, everyone knows boys are more hardy than girls!" he grinned.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and punched again.

Edmund laughed at the exchange and also earned an attack from Lucy.

"Truce, truce!" he cried, his eyes tearing with laughter.

"Ugh, boys!" Lucy huffed and left, rolling her eyes.

Caspian chuckled and followed.

Edmund lingered a moment longer, casting a last glace at the ocean before joining the two inside.

_Yes, Luce. I have regrets, many that entice me with possibilities of what could have been. But one will haunt me, leaving me dispirited and incomplete, for the remainder of my years._

_I regret leaving._

* * *

What'd yall think?

I accept all criticisms and embrace the flames. Reviews feed the author, ya know. (I think i just stole that quote from someone. Mean nothing by it! PM me if it's u and i'll give proper credit!)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
